Together
by Anders Andrew
Summary: post épisode 13 Saison 09 "Sharp Teeth" : Complètement retourné par sa discussion avec Sam, Dean ne sait plus vers qui se tourner...et c'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il se souvient de l'ange près à tous les sacrifices pour lui...


**Titre : **Together

**Fandom : **Supernatural

**Rating : **PG

**Genres :** Fluff slash

**Personnages : **Dean/Castiel, Sam

**Nombre de mots : **1590  
**Commentaires : **SPOILERS épisode 13 saison 9. Le titre est en anglais parce que...je n'avais pas d'idées, et j'aurais pu appeler cette fiction "Chaussette" que ça aurait marché, du moment que c'est en anglais XD Hahaha

* * *

Au début, Dean pensait que ça allait. Certes, il ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis les paroles échangées avec Sammy – Sam – mais les insomnies étaient quelque chose de tellement récurrent dans sa vie qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété.

Il essayait de ne pas y repenser. Il se plongeait dans les recherches sur Gadriel, les anges, la marque de Caïn...sauf qu'il ne trouvait rien, et qu'en plus, il revenait systématiquement à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à cœurs ouverts.

S'il mourrait...Sam le laisserait partir.

Ça lui avait fait un choc. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre, il préférait reléguer ce qu'il ressentait au dixième plan. Seulement, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, et puisque cette discussion hantait continuellement son esprit, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il avait toujours été sûr de garder Sam sous son aile, il avait tout faire pour que Sam soit protégé. Ce n'est pas qu'il espérait le même retour de sa part, car après tout, Sammy était son petit frère, c'était le rôle de Dean de veiller sur lui, mais juste...n'était-ce pas normal de ne pas vouloir perdre les personnes à qui l'on tient ? N'était-ce pas normal de refuser, de refuser absolument de laisser mourir la seule personne à laquelle on est fermement attaché depuis les débuts de son existence ?

Sauf qu'à présent, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni de sens, ni de raisons d'être. Son amour pour Sammy, ça ne valait plus rien son sens du devoir et du sacrifice, c'était devenu un fardeau.

Qu'avait-il fait pour tout foutre en l'air comme ça ?

.

Il était épuisé. Il évitait Sam, se réfugiant dans sa chambre en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas l'y chercher pour une nouvelle « conversation » blessante.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était meurtri. Mais il l'était. Un peu comme un animal à l'agonie se dissimulerait aux yeux du monde pour mieux crever en paix. La marque sur son bras était rugueuse, désagréable. Elle lui donnait d'étranges picotis qui remontaient jusqu'à son épaule...

Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il disparaissait ? Même mort, il irait soit en Enfer, soit au Paradis, soit entre les deux, et quelque soit sa destination, ça n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant; il était blasé de tout, il ne trouvait plus beaucoup de plaisir, même dans les choses les plus basiques – le sexe, la nourriture, la musique...

Il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce que ? jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eu Sammy à ses côtés.

Maintenant il n'avait plus personne.

Le visage dans les mains, il tentait de se convaincre que ça allait. Il n'était pas malheureux. Rien n'avait véritablement changé. Au fond, il avait toujours été solitaire, il n'avait besoin de personne...

A qui pourrait-il faire gober ça ?

Ses oreilles se mirent à chauffer lorsqu'il repensa brutalement à Cas. Non, il n'était pas seul, il avait Cas – il l'avait, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, toutes les trahisons et les remords. Il s'en voulu de penser comme ça, de façon possessive, et de n'y penser que maintenant, en désespoir de cause.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux : il se montrait égoïste, il lui en demandait toujours plus, sans donner en retour.

Mais...n'était-ce pas exactement ce que faisait Sam avec lui ? N'était-ce pas ainsi quand on se repose entièrement sur quelqu'un ? N'était-ce pas ce qui était _dangereux_, justement?

Que pouvait bien avoir ressentit Cas quand Dean l'avait abandonné...de la même façon que Sam venait d'abandonner Dean ?

C'était vraiment la chose la plus horrible à laquelle il aurait pu penser, car brusquement, il se rendit simplement compte à quel point il avait été cruel, et combien il l'était encore, parce qu'il voulait que Cas soit là, qu'il le réconforte comme il le faisait toujours, en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait toujours agit pour faire le bien autour de lui. En quelques mots, il parvenait à lui remonter le moral, juste assez pour avoir envie de continuer.

Et sans se soucier de lui-même et de ce qu'il avait souffert à cause des agissements de Dean.

C'était pour cela que Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de lui, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qui ne lui reste plus rien.

C'était la chose la plus méprisable au monde.

.

Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il s'était assoupi. La fatigue l'avait sans doute emporté tandis qu'il remuait des idées noires, et il avait rêvé. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de quoi, il savait qu'il avait dû appeler Cas dans son sommeil, puisqu'il était là.

Il se redressa vivement, essuyant un peu de bave sur sa joue.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté, très légèrement, avec cet air perplexe qu'il arborait souvent, comme si Dean était une énigme à lui tout seul.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était effrayant que tu me regardes dormir ! », grogna Dean en guise de bienvenue.

- Pardon, Dean.

Il approcha tandis que le chasseur remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue toute fripée par sa sieste en évitant de le regarder. A cet instant précis, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il pourrait renvoyer Cas, lui balancer une vanne ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour le faire partir, faire mine qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit là.

Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour essayer de lui faire croire ça. Il se contenta de fixer les pieds de son interlocuteur, comme s'ils constituaient un mystère épais qu'il lui fallait à tout prix résoudre.

- Dean...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'interpellé secoua la tête. Il faillit répondre « Rien », car ce qu'on attendait de lui, qu'il aille bien, qu'il demeure un roc fermement ancré sur ses positions. Sauf qu'il se souvînt que plus personne n'attendait une telle chose de lui : Sam, Kévin, Papa... Il n'avait plus rien à leurs montrer, à leurs prouver. Tout ceux auxquels il tenait s'étaient éloignés.

Il releva vivement la tête en se rappelant que non. Il croisa le regard de Cas, si attentif. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Pourquoi est-ce que, quoique je fasse, tu reviens toujours vers moi ?, s'entendit-il demander.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux, creusant ses pattes d'oie. Dean ne parvînt pas à soutenir plus longtemps son regard et laissa sa tête retomber, les épaules courbées.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite...

- Dean, l'interrompit Castiel. Tu es...

Soudain sa voix se bloqua, et pour signifier ce qu'il voulait dire, il envahit l'espace personnel de Dean. C'était si habituel que ce dernier n'y prit pas garde. Castiel s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avança son visage près de son oreille, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

- Ce n'est pas que je t'ai entièrement pardonné, répliqua-t-il enfin sur un ton contrôlé, neutre, et bas. Mais nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière. Pour moi, ça ne représente qu'une fraction minuscule de tout ce que j'ai vécu, et tout ce qu'il me reste à vivre. Ça n'en est pas moins important, mais ça ne vaut pas pour autant la peine de rester fâché.

- Je ne parle pas seulement de ça, gronda Dean. Je parle de tout le reste ! Je n'ai jamais...je n'ai jamais été là pour toi, alors que tu t'es battu. Et je t'ai laissé tomber. Je n'ai pas mérité tout ça. Je ne devrais rien te demander de plus !

- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, asséna Cas.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, et lorsque Dean l'observa, il se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est une question de besoin, finit-il par ajouter. Tu as dis un jour que tu avais besoin de moi. Alors je suis là.

Une seconde, ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la bouche de Dean, et revinrent se plonger dans son regard vert. Dean se tenait coi, la tension raidissant sa nuque. Il voulait protester, mais à ce moment-là, Castiel termina.

- Et si ça ne représente qu'un instant éphémère dans la vie d'un ange, je ne veux pas le gâcher en restant loin de toi. C'est...trop court. Je sais que ça le sera.

- Je t'en prie..., murmura Dean en se penchant tout doucement, sans oser vraiment, sans réfléchir.

Par besoin. De réconfort, d'être rassuré, de profiter de ce que Cas soit la seule personne à l'aimer inconditionnellement – il pouvait bien se l'avouer en lui-même, s'il ne pouvait le faire à voix haute.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité : trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime sans demi-mesure, sans attentes, sans récompense.

Une main forte s'agrippa à son bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Dean saisit la nuque de Castiel et fourragea lentement dans ses cheveux, savourant le contact brut de sa langue sur la sienne, du ploiement de ses lèvres charnues, et le rugueux discret de son début de barbe.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il se rendit compte qu'il était un monstre d'égoïsme. Il se retînt de gémir. « Encore ! »

Pourtant s'était comme si Cas l'avait tout de même entendu, car il redoubla d'impatience, l'obligeant à renverser la tête, à tomber sur le lit, et enfin il le submergea, grimpa sur lui, et ce n'était plus un baiser. C'était une terrible, dangereuse et angoissante promesse, celle de ne plus jamais le laisser, et c'était exactement ce à quoi Dean aspirait.


End file.
